Tried, But Did not Want it
by Returner
Summary: I'm going to try and gain the confidence and courage to tell him he means the world to me.Redone, it's a Kurama and Botan random one shot


Tried, but did not want it.

By: Teddy Parker.(Disclaimer, We all know that I owe NOTHING, nada,ect,ect.)

When I was growing up I never dreamed about it being about someone else. Or having to depend on one person to take care of me. Because it is how it is now. I depend on a man or to put it on a simple term a demon. His name is Youko Kurama. He was the person who saved me three years ago when I decided to become human. My name is Botan, once the Grim Reaper. Most would think that death would be a man. But no, sadly Death was not a man it was a woman who had the misfortune to fall in love with a human boy.  
I loved the human boy named Yusuke Yurameshi. He was my last case in the other world. That happened four years ago. Today Yusuke and his wife Keiko are happily married with one child, a boy named Kenichi.

It was sometime ago that I became used to the idea that a demon was supposed to take care of me. Not that its a bad thing its just that it isn't so easy to get used to, in simpler terms I went from Grim Reaper to a woman in need.

I was petrified when he told me his life story, but he told it so beautifully and somehow he managed to fit my unfortunate love life.  
He had a sad look about him whenever he mentioned my name like he knew something I didn't.

And tonight of all nights I have ran away to keep away from him, in the time we have shared together things have happened and I fell in love with him. At first I thought it was a school girl crush, but as months went by I knew that it was love.  
And I know so much about him, examples of how well I know them are that I know he lived alone after his mother's death till I became human, I know he cries at night, it's strange for a man to cry and my small knowledge of demons is that they know no emotion, but this one is different and well it scared but pleased me to know that I was one of the few people he seemed to have trust in.

The night was warm for a September, it usually begins to cool but tonight was really warm it almost felt like summer.  
I stepped on something soft and somewhat cold as I looked down it was a melted chocolate ice cream cone . It was when I noticed the young lovers kissing on the bench. I smiled and kept on walking looking up only when I realized that the moon had finally made an appearance to the starry night. I sighed and sat down. If things could be that simple for me. But I didn't even know if Youko felt something for me, anything that could be close to love.

It was late and I was really tired but I made myself get up and begin walking towards the cemetery. It is the only place where I can find peace for my mind.  
The gates were and odd color as well. It was copper going on to a moldy brown. "Kurama." I whispered.  
"Yes, Botan?" A male voice said. It was a soft yet strong voice that I knew all too well. My eyes widened and then there was the gasp.

"Yes Botan?" He asked again, He was wearing a black tee-shirt with blue jean jacket and white pant.

"I…" I managed to murmur.  
Nothing happened. He just stood there watching the gate then me. I think I was supposed to take the lead, but I'm sort of chicken when it comes to real romance.  
"I got home and saw you weren't in, I came to the one place I know you like to be in. Too bad it's locked at night, huh?" He told me. I nodded, silent still.  
"Shall we head home?" He asked, taking my hand in his. All I did was follow.

He did know something I did not know.  
But I'm not in a rush to find it. I think in his own time he will tell, and till then I'm going to try and gain some confidence and courage to tell him that he means the world to me.

As I laid in the bed next to his almost asleep, he spoke.  
"Hey Botan?" He said.  
"What?" I asked a bit cranky, it usually happened when I was tired. No one, not even him, was saved from my sleeping habits and tantrums. He looked at me annoyed and amused all in one. Right before he told me.  
"I have tried not to find this annoying, but try not to snore, it interrupts my beauty sleep." He says almost laughing.  
"I do not snore."  
"That's because you don't hear yourself." I knew I was blushing, and wondered if I really did snore or if it was one of his jokes, if it was it was a terrible one.

A.N. I had to re-do this story over again. And I think I did a good job with it, and it now makes sense(lol). Review and tell me if it's all right. I'm re-doing the sequel to this one as well.  
Some criticism is appreciated, I'm really trying to work on my writing skills and this is how I'm doing it. So please let me know.


End file.
